Home
by mustlovecat
Summary: DL One Shot  Lindsay arrives back in New York after testifying in Montana.


**A/N ** The plot bunnies are still nattering away in my head, but unfortunately they do not appreciate that I have been inundated with work and have barely any time to myself these days. For that reason, I'm afraid my fics may be scattered over the next couple weeks, but I do plan to keep them coming as I find time. Thank you to all who have been faithfully reading. I cannot tell you how much it means to me. I'm having so much fun indulging myself with this new hobby, and to know others are enjoying the fruits makes me feel really happy 

**Disclaimer **Still own nothing related to CSI:NY.

Danny sat down on the hard chair in the airport lounge, rubbing his hands together a little nervously. Within thirty seconds, he knew was never going to be able to sit still, so he bounded back up again and walked over to the window where he could watch the planes taxiing on the runway.

She was expecting him, had even told him she would appreciate it if he picked her up, yet he was still nervous. A lot had changed, or maybe nothing had. That was the problem. He really was not sure. She had seemed happy to see him in Montana. Relieved even. And he had replayed the moment over and over in his head, and he was nearly one-hundred percent sure that had the press not interrupted them, she would have kissed him. But after spiriting her out of the courthouse, there had been barely enough time to get him back to the airport for his return flight, and they had not really had a chance to really talk. In the departure lounge, they had shared little more than a hug.

However, he had felt encouraged when he had been her first call after the sentencing hearing. She was still in the corridor of the courthouse when she had pulled out her cell and dialled his number from memory. "Four consecutive life sentences," she had announced, her tone betraying some weariness.

"It's a good thing, Montana," he assured her.

"I know. I guess it just all feels a little surreal."

"Well, you've been dealing with this for half your life. I'm sure it will take a while to adjust to it actually being over. But you've got to do that, right? You've got to just let it be over."

Lindsay hesitated on the other end of the line.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry. Just been a long few weeks."

He fought back the urge to tell her it had been just as long for him. But he knew missing her did not compare to what she had been dealing with. "Are, uh – Are you still coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes. Thank God. I'm so ready to be back in the city, and to get back to work, and back to … well, everything."

Danny smiled slightly to himself. "What time does your flight get in? I'm on nights so I'll be 'round if you're not getting in until the afternoon."

"I think I get in around four."

"Perfect. I'll pick ya up."

"You don't have to do that, Danny."

"I know I don't _have_ to. But I _want_ to. So, I'll see ya then, okay?"

"I'd like that. Thanks. I'll, uh – I'll see you tomorrow."

So, now he was waiting. Wondering. What were things going to be like now that she was back? At the very least, it seemed as if their friendship was back on track. The fact that she had almost kissed him gave him hope that maybe more was coming. But for now, he would be happy that she was at least talking to him, confiding in him. He had not realized until she had left for Montana had much he had missed just _talking_ to her.

Hearing a new rush of people emerge from baggage claim, he turned and watched. Soon she would be walking through the gate.

He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet in anticipation when he saw her. She looked … _different_. And when their eyes met, she smiled. Not a small, barely-there, weary smile. It was a wide, honest, eye-crinkling smile. The kind of smile he had not seen grace her beautiful face for months.

For a moment, he did not realize that he was grinning right back at her, but finally, he shook his head slightly and walked over to her. "How ya doin'?" he greeted.

She found herself smiling at his trademark greeting. Unlike the first time he had met her with it, this time it gave her butterflies. "Hey."

"Welcome back to the city that never sleeps, Montana."

"It's good to be back," she replied honestly.

There was only a moment's hesitation before he pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into his embrace and he could tell just by the feel of her against him that things were different. Everything she had been holding on to before seemed to be gone; there was no tension left in her body.

"So, ya wanna grab a slice and a beer and we can just hang for while? Or are you completely jet-lagged?" he asked when he finally let her go.

"I'm starving. And I haven't had a decent slice of pizza in weeks," Lindsay said in response.

Things had definitely changed, Danny thought with a smile.

He picked up her bags for her and led her out of the airport to his department-issued SUV. He weaved them through the rush hour traffic, the two of them making small talk easily. Finally, they reached a pizza joint he included in his top five and he guided her to a quiet booth.

Lindsay relaxed into her seat, glancing around the authentic Italian pizzeria after they had placed their orders.

"So, you admit you can't find pizza like this in Bozeman?" he challenged.

"Sad, but true. I discovered there's a lot this city has that you won't find anywhere else," she said, her face flushing ever so slightly.

Danny noticed, but decided not to call her on it. "I'm glad you're back, Linds."

She smiled. "Me, too. So, tell me what's going on at the lab?"

"Ah, you know, same old, same old. Well, maybe not. Did _you_ know that Mac and Peyton were seein' each other?"

"_What_? Mac and … _Peyton_? You're kidding, right?"

Danny shook his head, somewhat satisfied with the realization that he maybe he was not the last to know after all.

"Wow."

The conversation continued to flow once their meal arrived. Danny shared with her the highlights of some of the cases he had worked since she had been gone. As he described the ark he, Mac and Don had encountered, his wise-ass commentary had her in stitches. He loved seeing the reappearance of her smile. It made the last few months all worth it.

"Danny, I really want to thank you," she said seriously as they finished their pizza.

"What for?"

"Well, for flying half-way across the country, for one thing. It meant a lot to have you there during my testimony and when the verdict was handed down."

He shrugged. "What are friends for, right?"

"Danny –"

"Look, I don't want you to think you owe me anything for showing up, or that I'm now expectin' something to happen. I'm not."

"I know. And I'm not sure I'm ready for something to happen quite yet. But … I know I have no right to ask you this, not after putting you off for so long already. But I was just wondering – I mean, I know it's a lot to ask, but –"

"I ain't goin' anywhere, Montana."

She smiled a little sheepishly. "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," he assured her with a grin.

Never before had she felt more relieved. She visibly relaxed.

For the first time since the day she had walked away from him in the hallway of the Crime Lab, he felt hopeful, and the same hope seemed to be mirrored in her own eyes. "Welcome home, Linds."

As she looked across the table at him, she realized that Bozeman was no longer her home. No matter what happened, she knew that she had arrived back home when she had stepped off the plane here in New York and found Danny Messer waiting for her.


End file.
